bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Health and Damage
This is a VERY HUGE mechanic that was introduced by Genu.You can see health in BTD9 by hovering over the tower before you click it.The color of the line around it will decide health. 100%-81%: White 80%-56%: Green 55%-26%: Yellow 25%-1%: Red In BTD9 The Angry Squirrel,Peltast Weasel,Watermelon Spitter,Meerkat Spy (due to their small size),and normal Mad Snowman (due to what it is made of) have 6 HP. Monkey Engineer constructs (except Sentry Guns) and Monkeys all have 10 HP. (e.g. Dart Monkeys,Ninja Monkeys,Monkey Engineers) Small machines (e.g. Bomb Towers,Tack Shooters,Bloonchippers,Sentry Guns),Beekeepers,and Ice Towers have 15 HP. Vehicles have 20 HP (e.g. Monkey Aces,Monkey Buccaneers). Buildings and armored monkeys (e.g. Mortar Towers,Dartling Guns,Super Monkeys,Monkey Villages,Hospitals) have 40 HP. Large,armored vehicles,Mad Mastodons,and pro Mad Snowmen have 60HP (e.g. Monkey Tanks,Spectres) Giant Buildings (e.g. Temples of the Monkey God,Bloonsday Devices,Monkey Towns) have 100 HP. Fortresses (the Monkey Battleship and the Omegachi) have 1000 HP and only appear in special missions. 4-4 towers have all 500 HP.If the 4-4 tower is destroyed,the special mission for it will be a loss. Terrain Agents have only 1 HP. ;Strenghs and weaknesses Dispense-o-matics and sentry guns takes a boatload more damage from projectiles and explosives. (x20) Monkey Engineers take less damage from projectiles and explosives. (x.95) Monkey Aces that are hit by energy and plasma-based weapons suffer more damage that other vehicles. (x1.5) Otaku Shelters and Ice Towers take less damage from explosives. (x0.5) Banana Farms take way more damage than expected near explosions and fire-type projectiles. (x2) Ninja Monkeys take less damage from magical weapons and ninja weapons. (x0.625) Sword Monkeys and Monkey Archers are protected from any projectile,depending on upgrade. (x0.75 to x0.25) Normal Mad Snowmen take a massive amount of damage from fire-type attacks and explosions. (x15) Monkey Apprentices takes less damage from magical weapons.If made a Disciple of Air or Fire, this will increase strength. (x0.7 to x0.4) T.O.T.M.G.s are resistant to everything! (x0.05) If you ACTUALLY get a Satanic Temple,the bloons will meet their doom.More resistant to all the things! (x0.01) Beekeepers and Mad Mastodons can't be stunned or slowed down. Terrain Agents,although they only have 1 HP, can't take ANY damage WHAT-SO-EVER. (x0) Pro Mad Snowmen take way LESS damage than expected from fire-type attacks and explosions. (x0.5) Evade Chances Buildings and robotic towers can't move at all... (0% Chance) Moving towers are fast enough to evade many attacks. (62% Chance) Ninja Monkeys and Super Monkeys can evade some attacks due to their flexibility. (44% Chance) Clones, shadows and holograms evade every,they are always first priority. (100% Chance) Terrain Agents can't be aimed at all! (100% Chance) Towers placed underwater (i.e. Monkey Submarine) can easily evade some attacks. (30% Chance) Continuous laser attacks (V.A.M.P.I.R.E. Vampirism, etc.) can not be easily evaded,but the chances are "refreshed" every second (i.e. If a tower is hit by a laser that lasts 3 secs,it has a chance to evade at the 1st second,which means that it will completely evade the laser,but if the tower does not evades at the 1st second,it can evade at the 2nd or 3rd second). (17% Chance) Explosive attacks can't be dodged, unless the tower is currently at the BORDER of the A.O.E.. (Area Of Effect) In Bloons 3 In Bloons 3,The Monkey has 10 HP at the start,but can buy armors to increase his HP. AD Some heavily-armored towers & bloons have AD.Each AD point means that when that tower/bloons gets damaged,the tower/bloon will receive one HP less damage in damage calculation (for example,a tower/bloon with 5 AD will only lose 5 HP (10-5) when get hit by a 10 HP attack),which also means it'll gain complete immunity against certain attacks (mostly machineguns). Some attacks can penetrate armor (most likely needle-shaped projectiles),which means they can ignore some points of AD.For example,a tower/bloon with 5 AD will still lose 10 HP when get hit by a 10 HP-but-can-penetrate-5-AD attack. Some attacks,mostly wave attacks, can completely ignore AD.However,these attacks can be weaken by wave jammers,or armor with built-in wave jammer.:P Armor penetration can also come in the form of multipliers.For example,a 2x-penetration-attack will divide the target's AD by 2 upon damage calculation.If this certain attack can deal 10 HP damage,and hits a tower/bloon with 5 AD,then that tower/bloon will lose 7 HP (5/2=2.5,Rounded=3,So The Tower/Bloon's Effective AD Is Now 3.That Means The Tower/Bloon Gets 10-3=7 HP Damage) . Some attacks are even specially designed to break shields,making the target lose some of its AD points permanently! In BSM3 The Super Monkey starts with 100 HP, and can buy armours to increase his HP,just like the monkey in Bloons 3. Trivia If you find the Satanic Temple Easter Egg,you'll have a tower with 1000 HP. (BTD9) Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Games